


World between Worlds: a short story

by anniethemultifandom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniethemultifandom/pseuds/anniethemultifandom
Summary: Thought I'd take a break from 'Hope it never ends' and write this TRoS fix-it fic. Enjoy!
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	World between Worlds: a short story

Rey was awoken by a knock at her door. She sat up, wiping away tears and answered the door. It was Rose. “Sorry to wake you, but breakfast is almost done.” Rose informed her. Rey gave a weak smile. “I’ll be down in a second. Thanks.” Rose smiled and went to the cafeteria. Rey made her way to the little mirror in her bedroom and looked at herself, she couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her eyes, how pale her skin and become. She braided her hair, which had grown long since Exegol. She made her way down the pale, dimly lit hall, or maybe it wasn't dull, she couldn't tell. Rey had not been herself since Exegol. Her energy had died out, her vision cloudy. Everything around her was dull and grey. It’d been a year. A year since they had won the war, a year since families had been reunited.

A year without him.

Rey’s grief had been overwhelming, it had been almost unbearable. Though she’d fought against Palpatine himself, Rey had decided long ago that this was the hardest battle she’d fought. That’s why she’d gone to Tatooine, so she could mourn for him in private, to regain her strength. It’d been a nice thought, but it’d hadn't worked. Rey was exhausted. Ben remanded in Rey’s thoughts as she entered the Base’s cafeteria. She got her food, just a piece of toast covered in jam, and joined Rose. The two looked to the head of the room, where Finn and Poe were seated. Things had been different since Finn and Poe had become Generals. They didn't have time for Rey and Rose. The girls didn't mind. They occupied their time working on ships together. Rey didn't talk to Rose that morning, she only ate her food. “Are you alright?” Rose asked, noticing the dark circles under Rey’s eyes. Rey nodded. “I’m fine. Just...tired.” Rose gave a sympathetic look. “What do you have planned today? Anything interesting on the agenda?” Rose asked. “Um...I’m just gonna readreadng. My rooms a wreak, I’ll probably clean. What about you?” Rose told her all about how it was supposed to be busy that day, and how these was a shipment of parts scheduled to arrive. Rey listened intently, and she answered Rose’s questions until Rose had to leave, saying she had to approve the shipment of parts. “See you at dinner?” Rose asked Rey. “I’ll be there.” Rey nodded, giving a small smile. Rose waved at Finn and Poe, and then was gone. Rey went back to her room and began to clean. She swept, mopped, and put away dirty laundry. She didn't have many clothes, so it didn't take long to reach a certain black sweater. She’d forgotten she’d taken it from Exegol. She stared at it in disbelief. “Ben...” She whispered, and her grief hit her all over again. I miss you. She called out into the bond, and, was she imagining things, or did she feel something in the bond? For an entire year, it’d felt empty, as if half her soul had been ripped out of her, and in a way it had been. Now, it was different. It felt as it had when she’d seen Ben Solo for the first time. Like she was home.

She spent the rest of the day reading her Jedi texts. She only took one break, only stopping for dinner, which she ate at incredible speed, earning her a disapproving look from Rose. She made small talk with Rose, and then, with a wave to Finn and Poe, she went back upstairs. She had to stop herself from running. It took hours, but finally she found it, she found the answer. The Cave that Rey had found on Ahch-To, it cave was a portal to a place called the World between Worlds, that’s where Ben was. Since their souls were connected, he couldn't become one with the force until Rey passed, for now, he was in a place called the World between Worlds. All she had to do was find Ahch-To and go into the cave, then she would find Ben. “I’m coming, Ben.” She whispered. 

She didn't tell anyone she was leaving, she simply put a note on Rose’s door.

Rose, 

I have something I need to do. Not sure when I’ll be back, but don't worry about me, I’ll be fine.

Rey

She made her way to The Falcon. Hopefully Finn and Poe won't be mad that she took it, though technically it was Ben’s, so she didn't feel guilty for taking it. She sat in the pilots seat and looked around. She hadn't been here in so long. She did the routine checklist and flew away from the Resistance Base, and flew towards to Ahch-To, to Ben. 

She had so many memories on Ahch-To, it was strange being back. She looked over to the hut where she’d stayed, where she and Ben had touched hands. She smiled at the thought, and went to Luke's hut, assuming thats where it’d be. When she didn't find there, she went around to the other huts. Finally, she found it. Rey could feel the Force radiating from it. She could also feel Ben. Taking a deep breathe, she entered the World between Worlds. 

It was beautiful, completely black, but you could see these blue shapes.”Ben?” She called. “Ben? It’s Rey, I’m here!” She looked around for him. He had ti be here, he had to be. “Ben?” She called again. “Are you here?” Finally, finally, she heard a “Rey?” She grinned, seeing a figure emerge. “Yes, yes! It’s me! I’m here.”He ran up to her. “Oh, Rey...” He said, hugging her. “I’ve miss you, Ben. So much.” He broke away and looked at her. She smiled. “Let’s go.” She said. He nodded. 

“I have to go back to the Resistance Base first. I told my friend Rose I’d come back, and I have to say goodbye.” She told him. “Of corse.” He said. “Where will you go?” She asked “There’s a place called Naboo, my grandmother has a castle there, I’ll go there.” “I’ll meet you there once I’m finished.” She said, taking his hand. He nodded. “I’ll be gone two days at the most.” She dropped him off at Naboo, where his grandmother, Padmé had a castle. She made her trip to the Base a quick one, eager to return to Ben. “You’re leaving?!” Finn gasped when she told him, Poe, and Rose the news. “Yes. There’s this beautiful castle there.” Rey replied. “That’s amazing, Rey!” Rose smiled, hugging Rey. Rey chuckled. “Thanks.” She told Rose. “You’ll visit us, right?” Poe asked. Rey agreed that, yes, she’d visit. Finn and Poe gave her the Falcon as a farewell present. She packed up her few belongings, then left for Naboo.

Ben was waiting for her when she got back. “Hey!” She smiled. “Hi.” He smiled back. “Come inside, I have a present for you.” He told her, leading her into the doorway. She took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the castle. “...It’s beautiful.” She whispered. “Isn't it?” Ben agreed. He led her into a bedroom, where a dress was laid out. It was gorgeous. It was a pastel yellow at the top, then it faded into a beautiful purple. “It was my grandmothers.” Ben told her. “But it’s yours now.” “Oh, Ben..” She gasped, kissing him. He chuckled. “Now get changed, there’s more.” She grinned and picked the dress up. It was so light. She changed and took out the braids in her hair, letting it flow freely. She left the bathroom and Ben stared at her. “...What?” She asked. “You look...beautiful.” He told her. “Thank you.” She grinned. “Padmé had excellent style.” Rey commented. “That she did.” Ben said in agreement “So, you said you had something else to show me?” She said. “Oh, right. Come on.” He grabbed her hand again, leading her up a flight of stairs. ‘Oh, good...” he said after awhile “perfect timing.” Rey gave him a questioning look but soon understood. Rey gasped. It was the most beautiful sunset she’d ever seen. Yellow, orange, purple. “It’s beautiful.” She said in admiration. Ben smiled. “I know.” She turned to him but stopped. “Ben...” She said, tugging at his shirt sleeve. “Huh?” Ben said turning to where she was now pointing. Luke, Leia, and...was that Anikan Skywalker? There was also a woman there, standing next to Anikan. Palm They were all standing there. A tear slid down Leia’s cheek, a smiling was on Anikan’s face. Luke nodded in approval. Ben and Rey smiled at them, and tired to each other. They shared a knowing look. After all their families had been through together, who would've thought that a Skywalker and Palpatine would fall in love?

Ben and Rey later adapted the name Skywalker-Solo. They had one child together, a daughter. They named her Leia Hope Skywalker-Solo.


End file.
